


In This League Together.

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why-not-sabriel prompted Sabriel and 7 for the 50 AUs meme.<br/>#7 is fake relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This League Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“What the hell is  _his_  problem,” Sam hissed, watching Zachariah strut away to join the other guests, smug grin firm on his face.

Gabriel shrugged and sipped his drink. “Well, he’s got a point.”

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” Sam snapped.

“Oh, come on, like I’d ever be able to land someone like  _you_?” Gabriel huffed, looking remarkably unconcerned, as if what he was saying should be a no-brainer. “And besides, it’s not like he wasn’t right. We are in fact not a couple. But I agree that assuming I’m paying you to be here is a little rude, but that’s just him being his asshole self.”

Sam stared at Gabriel, still sipping his drink calmly like they were discussing the weather. “What the hell are you talking about?  _Someone like me_?!”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam before pointing a finger at him and then at himself. “You… me… same league? How about no.”

“How the hell do you figure that?!”

“Are you being deliberately stupid right now?!”

They were starting to draw attention to themselves, so Sam dragged Gabriel out the back door, leaving the people inside thinking whatever the hell they wanted. As soon as the door was closed behind them Sam rounded on Gabriel.

“There’s obviously some kind of misunderstanding here. When you asked me to come to this damn thing as your date you made it perfectly clear that it was only gonna be pretend. What the hell was that even for if you do think I’m dating material after all?!”

“If  _I_  think- are you blind?! I  _know_  you own a mirror!” Gabriel snarled, obviously getting angry as his confusion increased.

Sam groaned at the sky. “What does a mirror have to do with anything?! I agree that we’re not in the same league here, but if anything  _you’re_  the one out of  _my_  league!”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot upwards. “How the hell do you figure that?!”

“You’re rich, well-educated, high-society, cute, funny,” Sam ticked off on his fingers until Gabriel cut him off.

“And you’re what, dog food?!”

“Compared to you I’m a hick! I’m broke, I live in a dump with five roommates, and my fashion style is  _thrift store_!”

Gabriel stepped in close and poked him hard in the chest. “Shut the fuck up! You’re tall, gorgeous, smart, and obviously also insane if you think you’re somehow beneath me! I don’t think that my money makes me better than you!”

“And I don’t think my looks make me any better than you! And right now I really wanna punch whoever made you think so little of yourself!”

Quiet fell between them, and they stared at each other for a long moment until Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So, uh… if I were to ask you out on an actual date… you wouldn’t say no?”

“As long as it’s not another family shindig. Hate to tell you this, but you have  _way_  too many asshole relatives,” Sam said with a grin.

“Shit, you’re telling  _me_. I grew up with these people!” Gabriel shuddered before glancing up at Sam and bumping their hands together until Sam got the hint and interlaced their fingers. “Wanna get outta here?”

“Hell yeah.”

End


End file.
